Tormenta de amores
by Azuki4ever
Summary: ESte es mi nuevo fanfic, no paren de leer y opinar gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Tormenta de amores**

Prólogo:

Ellas dos eras unas lindas gemelas, de pelo negro y ojos azules cono el cielo, se llamaban Kaoru y Aome. Eran mas bien bajitas, pero no quitaba que fuesen esbeltas, estudiaban ingeniería y Bioquímica y trabajan de cantantes en un pub.

Ellos eran dos gemelos, bajitos de pelo y ojos negros, se llamaban Masao y Kazuo, eran dos consumados futbolistas, de la J- League y pronto irían al extranjero, al Manchester United de Inglaterra. Tenían el apoyo de dos chicas, sus novias, gemelas también rubias de ojos verdes.

No sabían estos seis jóvenes que el Destino haría que sus caminos se cruzaran. Esta historia comienza el 4 de marzo…

Capítulo 1

La selección japonesa había ganado sus partidos, todo iban felices a una cena, lo tendrían fácil en los Mundiales, los jóvenes jugadores reían en la sala animadamente, pero dos de ellos no hacían otra cosa que suspirar y mirar por la ventana, la vida podía dar vueltas muy bruscas, un día estas felizmente con tu novia en una sala de un cine y al otro todo se ha desecho, o si no que se lo digan a Masao y Kazuo Tachibana, solo ellos tenían mal semblante comparado con los demás, un rato después se miraron y decidieron subir a su habitación harto ya de tanto alboroto.

Nadie los vio irse de la sala, tomaron el ascensor y subieron al piso 17, ahí estaba la habitación 179, abrieron la puerta y la cerraron tras de sí. En la habitación todo era silencio, no se oía nada excepto la respiración sosegada y triste de los gemelos de Akita.

Masao estaba echado en la camita con su chándal de Japón puesto y Kazuo estaba apoyado en la baranda del balcón. Les gustaba que la puerta del balcón estuviera siempre abierta para que entrase el aire y les acariciara la cara, no podían dormir en una habitación cerrada.

Rato después llamaron a la puerta y Masao fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Tsubasa Ozora, Taro Misaki y Akai Tomeya. Ellos fueron los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de que ellos se habían ido. Les dejaron pasar y se sentaron con los pequeños hermanos, al principio solo silencio…

Akai: Bueno, y ¿nos van a contar lo que les pasa? No os había visto nunca así de serios y yo llevo poco tiempo aquí.

Tsubasa: Akai tiene razón gemelos…

Masao: Y dale, que no somos un pack, que somos dos personas, Masao y Kazuo no "los gemelos".

Taro: Bueno… pero ¿nos vais a decir que os pasa si o si?

Kazuo: No

Akai: Venga chicos, no seáis a si, los problemas son menos pesados cuando se hablan, hacedme caso, chicos…

Masao y Kazuo: … - se miran- Venga, vale pero las bocas cerraditas

Todos: Si

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK ----------------------------------

Masao estaba en casa leyendo un revista sin ponerle mucha atención, estaba preocupado, a Allison su novia le esta pasando algo raro, no para de vomitar y come mas de la cuenta, y ha ido al medico con su hermana Stephanie, gemela y novia de Kazuo. Vale, los gemelos notan cuando al otro le pasa algo, pero de ahí a estar las dos enfermas y con los mismos síntomas…es muy muy raro.

Rato después llega su novia, pero al salir a recibirla la va sentada en el suelo, con la cara escondida por las manos, llorando, Masao ya muy asustado va y la abrazo

Masao: Allison, mi amor, ¿que te pasa?¿que te ha dicho el doctor?

Allison:…

Masao: Mi vida, habla por favor, me estoy asustando mucho

Allison todavía en shock: Estoy embarazada… de ti.- Se echa a llorar en el pecho de Masao

Masao: No… no te preocupes, cielo mío, no os va a faltar de nada, ni a ti ni al bebé, de eso me encargo yo, tu no te preocupes mi alma todo va a ir bien te lo juro- dice el joven abrazándola con cariño mientras su novia se queda llorando en el.

En la casa de Kazuo y Stephanie se vive la misma escena…

Taro: Pero eso no es tan malo no- recibe dos miradas que le dicen ¿me dejas acabar?- vale perdón

Masao y Kazuo se ponen de acuerdo en ir a una joyería donde sus chicas vieron unos anillos que les gustaron y así pedirles matrimonio. Deciden ir a casa de Masao ya que las dos están allí. Muy contentos con sus anillos van a casa del menor de los dos y se encuentran a Allison con un mulato besándose ya Stepahanie con otro chico tambien besandose. Los pobres hermanos se quedan paralizados.

Stephanie: Vaya Alli mira quien llegó

Allison: Uy si llegaron

Masao reaccionado: Allison, Stephanie ¿que estáis haciendo?

Allison: Pues ya lo ves niñato o tu cerebro no da suficiente- ríe con su hermana

Kazuo: Pero ¿y el bebé? ¿Y el embarazo?

Stephanie: Ya no hay bebé. Lo abortamos. Vámonos chicos, por cierto no os queremos ver mas.

Los dos hermanos quedan destrozados y nunca más saben de esas dos arpías

-----------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

Todos se quedan en silencio, los hermanos tienen la cabeza agachada, no paran de murmurar "Eran demasiado buenas para nosotros"

Tsubasa: ¿Qué estáis diciendo?¿que eran demasiado buenas? ¡Lo que eran se llaman par de arpías!

Akai: Pobres como lo siento

Taro: No penséis mas en ellas, mirad, mañana es día libre así que nos reunimos y hablamos bien de lo sucedido además las chicas nos podrán ayudar- Los dos gemelos asienten y cuando los tres amigos se van se echan a dormir.


	2. Un cambio de look

A la mañana siguiente, día libre, nuestros pequeños hermanos se levantaron un poco mas tarde de lo normal, se desperezaron y fueron a asearse. Ese día decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano después de desayunar, así que se vistieron de forma casual, como todos, unos vaqueros unas zapatillas deportivas y unas camisetas. Nada más acercarse a la puerta se encontraron con Taro, Akai y Tsubasa seguidos de Azumi, Sanae e Isabella, que eran sus parejas. Los dos hermanos, decidieron fingir que no los habían visto y salir un rato, hacia un día realmente bonito, soleado y con una temperatura ideal,

¡Eh! Masao y Kazuo os queréis parar de una vez- les grita Ozora

¿Nos llamabais?- Kazuo habla pero tiene la misma mirada triste que su hermano, Isabella se acerca a ellos y les acaricia el pelo

Pobrecitos, que mal lo estáis pasando- Isabella era una linda italiana rubia de ojos verdes

Oídme chicos, esta noche vamos a salir, veniros con nosotros nos lo vamos a pasar bien- dijo Ozora a los gemelos, pero una mirada suya basto para callarte, los ojos negros de lo bajos nipones parecían decir ¿quieres que os veamos a vosotros con vuestra parejas felices, mientras a nosotros nos han puesto los cuernos?

Chicos, no es para molestaros en serio, solo es para ver si os animabais un poco- dice Sanae

Animarnos… ¿como? ¿viéndoos a vosotros con vuestras parejas y nosotros haciendo de mal tercio?- Masao estaba terriblemente enfadado-¿Besándoos en nuestra cara cuando vimos a las mujeres de nuestra vida besándose con un mulato y un sueco? Va a ser que no, Sanae, las ganas son cero.

Los pequeños gemelos estaban realmente ofendidos, pero Azumi sabia convencerlos muy bien y Taro también, eran como los hermanos pequeños que no tuvieron así que se acercaron a ellos y tras susurrarles algo al oído consiguieron que los dos aceptaran, pero la condición es no ir de etiqueta, no les gustaba nada.

Así que las chicas arrastraron a los gemelos a su propia habitación a ver que como pensaban ir ello, le dijeron que igual que si fuesen con sus amigos, arreglados, pero informales. Ellos suspiraron un Ay… y abrieron el armario, sacaron cada uno un pantalón negro, unos zapatos comodísimos negros y Masao una camisa entallada de estas que van por fuera blanca y Kazuo la misma pero negra, nada de adornos excepto un anillo de plata y en medio de esto Kazuo dio una palmada al aire quiñando un ojo.

Disculpadme un segundo se me ha salido una lentilla- dijo el gemelo metiéndose en el baño

¿Usáis lentes de contacto?-pregunto Sanae muy interesada

Si, desde los 9 años, tenemos dos dioptrías en cada ojo así que las gafas nos las guardamos para salir- Contesto Masao,- no me gusta mucho que la gente de la selección nos vea con las gafas

A ver esas gafas- dijo Akai cogiéndolas de la mesilla de noche

Eran las dos iguales, de color plateado y sin montura, solo tenían de metal las patillas para agarrárselas a la cabeza y el puente de unión de los cristales, eran muy bonitas, los cristales no nada alrededor por eso es sin montura, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que los gemelos tenían muy buen gusto, pero no entendían por que las ocultaban

¿Habéis visto alguna vez un futbolista con gafas?- Dijo Kazuo que acababa de ponerse la que había saltado de su ojo.

Son lindísimas -dijo Taro- quitaos las lentillas y poneos las un segundo

Kazuo diciendo otra vez "¿Y para esto me la pongo? si lo llego a saber me las quito y a tomar por saco la lentilla hombre ya. Esto es un cachondeo. A la hoguera con ellas".Cuando salieron Sanae en broma dijo "Tsubasa quiero el divorcio" todos se rieron de buena gana, las gafas les daban un aire interesante a los gemelos, como habían tomado mucho el sol estaban morenitos y el plateado se lo resaltaba. (La autora babea)

Asi que esa noche fueron al pub donde trabajaban Kaoru y Aome (¿casualidad? Si no, no seria un fic). Esa noche muchos se fueron con sus parejas y ellos habían quedado en las puertas del pub con los chicos. Se vistieron como habían dicho, pero hacia fresco y decidieron ponerse la chaqueta que iba a juego con le pantalón, fueron al garaje (supongamos que hay uno) y cogieron su moto negra y se pusieron los cascos, en un momento llegaron pero este grupo no aparecía y estuvieron sentados en la moto pero Kazuo que era mas deportivo vistiendo que su hermano, se quito la chaqueta la paso por su hombro derecho agarrándola con dos dedos y se apoyo en una pared y flexiono una rodilla mirando al suelo Masao estaba sentado en la moto cruzado de piernas mirando a la gente pasar , tenia la mirada perdida , esto les daba un aire interesante y muchas jovencitas se volvían a mirarlos, pero ellos no les hacían caso. Solo buscaban a un grupo de personas y ahí estaban muy elegantes la verdad, al verlos no lo creían, estaban radicalmente distintos.

Entraron en el pub, donde una gemela estaba cantando y otra tocaba el violín. Les gustaba como se oía la voz de la muchacha y las notas que provenían del instrumento.


	3. todo empieza con una mirada

Este fic va dedicado a Misa, Pola y Chapinho, les quiero un montón Besitosss

El pub era acogedor, calido y limpio. No se oia ningun ruido, salvo la dulce voz de Aome y el violín de Kaoru. Sin saber por qué se sintieron muy a gusto en ese sitio, no sabian por que pero la voz y la suave musica los llevaban a un mundo de paz y calma.

Las chicas al bajar del escenario, tuvieron que hablar con su jefe ya que una de las camareras no podia ir y ellas la iban a sustituir, tras ponerse el uniforme del local, fueron a la mesa en la que nuestros gemelos favoritos charlaban animadamente

Disculpen, podemos ayudarlas en algo?- Los gemelos, al girarse se encontraron perdidos en un mundo azul, mientras ellas admiraban los billantes ojos de lo muchachos

Dos refrescos de limon, dos cafés, dos tés y ¿vosotros chicos?

Yo… un refresco de naranja… por favor- dijo Kazuo un poco sonrojado mirando a Aome

Yo lo mismo, señorita- Replicó Masao admirando el cabello de Kaoru

Enseguida señores- dijeron las muchachas a la vez, mientras cuatro ojos las seguian hasta perderlas

Los Tachibana, tenían los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Isabella habló.

Esa mirada… conozco esa mirada

Si me suena mucho mucho – respondió Akai con una sonrisa pícara

Eh?

Chicos, os estáis enamorando- Dijo Tsubasa dandole a Masao unas palmaditas en la espalda

Masao y Kazuo se sonrojaron mucho y sonrieron tímidamente, y mas al rozar las suaves manos que les traian los pedidos, el resto de la velada pasó entre risas y recuerdos de su juventud, sobretodo de una fiesta que organizó Katagiri al ganar el campeonato del mundo en la que Hyuga se emborrachó con Takeshi y Misugi y empezaron a bailar YMCA de los Village People con mas pena que gloria y luego Genzo y Ken empezaron a bailar una balada los dos muy juntitos

También recordaron que Taro y Azumi fueron un día los dos de compras y taro regresó con cara de espantado por que habian ido a 29 tiendas y tenía la tarjeta de credito que daba mas seca que un cactus.

Y luego Akai e Isabella relataron como se conocieron en un viaje a Venecia, ella trabajaba en el hotel en el que se hospedó el equipo de Akai, y empezaron a salir y esto los llevó al noviazgo, luego les revelaron que planeaban casarse no muy tarde.

Al escuchar las palabra, casamiento, boda, marido y mujer, la cara de los Tachibana se ensombreció, pero lo disimularon muy bien tomando un sorbo del refresco tras pagar, decidieron quedarse un rato mas, ya que estaban muy a gusto y a eso de las 2 de la madrugada decidieron irse ya, mientras marchaban a la salida, dos hombres molestaban a las gemelas, y parecía que no se iban a ir con un No por respuesta

Venga chicas, que os impide que salais con nosotros?- dijo el mas alto cogiendo del brazo a Kaoru

Disculpen pero déjennos en paz, no vamos a salir con ustedes por que no queremos, se defendía Aome de su perseguidor

A esto que los Tachibana hicieron su aparición

Mi amor, ¿esta hombre te esta molestando?- preguntó Kazuo a la espalda de Aome mientras la cogía de los hombros

Mi cielo te encuentras bien?- dijo Masao mientras abrazaba a Kaoru y estas dos se aferraban al pecho de los gemelos

¿Y vosotros quienes sois?

Oh perdonad no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Kazuo y soy el novio de Aome y mi hermano Masao es el novio de Kaoru

Eso es verdad- dicen las dos a coro

A los dos no les queda otra que irse mientras las gemelas respiran aliviadas y dan las gracias a los gemelos

No ha sido nada mujer, no te preocupes, lo importante es que esteis bien

Muchas gracias, esos deshace ya un tiempo que nos seguian y no nos dejaban en paz- dicen las dos mientras se daban la vuelta

Esperad- dice Masao llamandoles la atención- ¿nos dais vuestros telefonos?

Las dos muchachas cogen un trozo de papel y Kaoru le da su telefono a Masao y Aome a Kazuo, y provocativamente se los meten ellas a ellos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Ellos les sonrien y ellas siguen haciendo su trabajo.

Horas mas tarde, Masao y su hermano, duermen con una sonrisa en los labios


	4. Cambios de comportamiento

A la mañana siguiente nuestros gemelos se levantaron de la cama más felices que nunca, cuando se ducharon cantaban y al salir de la habitación tarareaban una alegre melodía. El desayuno fue muy divertido, volvían a bromear con Ryô sobre su relación con Yukari, se reían mucho, y solo tres personas sabían a lo que se debía tanta alegría. Eran dos cuerpos de mujer, con ojos azules y una bonita voz y un violín.

Al acabar el desayuno Masao se chocó con Aoi sin querer:

Ay perdona Masao

No pasa nada chico, culpa mía, lo siento- contestó Masao feliz de la vida tarareando una canción y sonriéndole a Aoi

Todos se quedaron en shock ¿Masao estaba siendo bueno con alguien que no fuese su hermano? Y Kazuo se levantaba para traerle leche para el café a Ryô ¿A Ryô? Eso era muy raro…

Y lo mas raro llegó por que estaban totalmente felices se reían por cualquier cosa y después del entrenamiento sus compañeros hablaron con Akai, Taro y Tsubasa mientras los dos subían a su cuarto para llamar a sus dos bellas camareras

¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?-dijo Hyuga

No es normal que estén tan felices, si ayer tenían cara de perros ariscos- Replicó Taki

Veréis, las soluciones a sus problemas se llaman uno Kaoru y otro Aome-Sonrió maliciosamente Akai- como esto vaya bien, esto acaba en bodas, y hacedme caso que en esto no me equivoco je je je

¿Kaoru y Aome no son nombres de chicas?- dijo Sano con una mirada traviesa- ¿Qué ha pasado con Allison y Stephanie?- La respuesta llegó de los labios de Taro, que contó palabra por palabra lo que los gemelos habían contado el día anterior

¡Que par de arpías y luego los culparán!- Dijo Jito bastante mosqueado- ¡Pues adelante con esas dos morenas que a ver si acaba bien, se casan, tienen 29 hijos cada uno y las dos rubias de bote que se las apañen!

A esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo

En la habitación de los gemelos…

MASAO

Llama por el celular…

Hola ¿Kaoru? Mira soy Masao tenia pensado si tu estabas libre esta tarde…- Masao se ruboriza, sin saber porqué, no es su primera cita…

_¿Masao? ¡Ah el chico de ayer! Si tengo esta tarde libre- Dice Kaoru un poco nerviosa_

¡Genial! Entonces, podemos… es decir…si no te importa…Esto… ( el hermano le da un golpe en el hombro) ¿salir conmigo a tomar un café?- Dice mientras hace gestos un poco obscenos a su hermano que ríe como ardilla maléfica (0o ¿Cómo se ríe una ardilla maléfica? no lo se)

_Eh… si, claro, me encantaría-Dice Aome un poco avergonzada pero sonriendo_

Bueno entonces… ¿voy a recogerte a tu casa?

_Vale- Le da la dirección a Masao que la apunta en un papel- ¿podrias venir a eso de las… 6 de la tarde?_

Claro, a las seis estoy allí, venga un beso, hasta luego

_Un beso adiós._

KAZUO

Uff estoy de los nervios, hermano

No seas cobarde- Masao marca el número y le da el celular a su hermano

Te matare- Dice Kazuo a su hermano con cara de toro loco

_¿Diga? – Suena una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea_

Eh… ¿Aome?

_¿Si?_

Soy…Kazuo, el chico de ayer noche…

_Ah si ya me acuerdo- suena contenta y emocionada- ¿Qué pasa?_

Oye me preguntaba si tenías la tarde libre… para… salir a dar una vuelta… o lo que tu… quisieras

_Claro, si puedo salir, esto, ¿pero adonde iríamos?_

Ah… esto…uhmmm…- Masao se venga, le da una colleja (golpe en la nuca) a su hermano y se sube en la cama de un salto de conejo- Auch!- Masao se ríe como castor en época de apareamiento (mis paranoias no me hagáis caso)

¿Qué pasa?- dice Aome

Nada, mi hermano me ha pegado, abusa de mi- dice con vocecita de niño bueno, a la vez que escucha la suave risa de Aome

Bueno, pues que no te pegue, ¿a donde iríamos tu y yo?

Pues…a tomarnos un café, a pasear, adonde tu elijas

Bueno, cerca de mi casa hay un buen sitio para merendar… hay unas tartas riquísimas

Bueno, pues allí vamos- Entran Akai y Taro- ¿A qué hora te recojo?

A… las 6 y cuarto, mi dirección es esta( su dirección) Te espero, un beso, me tengo que ir

Venga, hasta luego, un beso.

Se tira en su cama, ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de la presencia de Taro y Akai en el cuarto, y éstos deciden hacerse notar, cogen carrerilla y saltan cada uno hacia una cama, y tras contarles los gemelos los planes estos muy contentos les ayudan a decidir que ropa ponerse, no muy arreglados, pero si bien vestidos

Masao: Camisa roja, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, gafas, corbata negra

Kazuo: Camisa celeste, pantalón azul marino, zapatos azul marino, gafas corbata azul marino.

A las 5 de la tarde se disponen a partir, no sin antes que Akai con su móvil le hiciese una foto para mandársela a Sanae, Azumi e Isabel, por que ellas querían saber como irían a sus citas con esas dos

Masao coge su moto roja y Kazuo la negra los cascos y se van, compran un ramo de flores cada uno, Masao unas azucenas azules y Kazuo unos jazmines, llegan a la casa de Aome y Kaoru 3 minutos antes de la hora y tras esperar muy nerviosos llaman a la hora en punto.

Aome Vas con una falda vaquera por medio muslo, unas sandalias con un poco de tacón rosa clarito y una blusa rosa pálido, Kaoru va con una falda roja un poco más larga que su hermana, unas sandalias con tacón blancas y una camisa blanca.

Las dos veladas transcurrieron sin gran novedad, Masao al final, pudo cogerle la mano a Kaoru por encima de la mesa, estaba totalmente ruborizado, ella aparto la mano y la puso encima, acariciando la de Masao.

Kazuo paso su brazo por encima del hombro de Aome y ésta se acurrucó en el hombro mientras paseaban tras merendar. Montan en la moto y recibe un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios. Nadie sabe lo felices que están los gemelos al volver al hotel…


	5. confesiones

Masao y Kazuo llegaron al hotel con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, cantando canciones de Luis Miguel a dúo, sorprendiendo a todos que estaban tan tranquilos tomando un café.

¡No volváis a hacer eso!- gritó Hyuga bastante enfadado de le había caído un poco de café en los pantalones y le estaba abrasando vivo

Ay, lo siento Koji...-dijo Masao contento y sin perder la sonrisa le dio un abrazo al tigre japonés mientras Kazuo le llevaba otra taza de café, los dos se fueron de allí cantando y sonriendo.

Todos se hartaron de reír al ver la cara del tigre que estaba entre sorprendido, asqueado y confuso y la taza que le había traído Kazuo temblaba en su mano ¡¡¡ ¿Desde cuando esa confianza de llamarlo Koji y abrazarlo!

Los gemelos Tachibana subieron a su habitación y decidieron entre los dos quien se duchaba antes, y le tocó a Masao, mientras preparaba la ropa Kazuo llamaba a Aome para hablar, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba escucharla…

En la ducha Masao no dejaba de pensar en las caricias que Kaoru le había dado en la mano y en como tenia que ser de suave la piel de sus mejillas… Oía el agua y parecía que era la voz de Kaoru que lo llamaba, pero todo lo bueno es corto y tuvo que salir de la ducha y entró a la habitación con los pantalones y tras ponerse su camiseta se acercó a Kazuo que estaba tumbado en la cama soñando despierto con la chica que le había robado el corazón. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano y lo agitó suavemente en el hombro haciendo que lo mirase.

La ducha ya esta libre- dijo con voz suave, como cuando estaba enfermo y lo tenia que cuidar, no veía a su hermano tan alegre como siempre

Ya… ahora entro- dijo algo abatido Kazuo

¿Te pasa algo hermanito?

Si… no… bueno , no lo sé, estoy confundido

¿confundido?

Si… veras, es algo muy tonto, pero cada vez que veo sonreír a Aome, me siento extraño

¿extraño como?

No lo se, cada vez que sonríe tengo una sensación extraña en el estomago como si hubiese vida dentro y no sé… pienso que cuando sonríe, todos los problemas se van- dice un poco sonrojado ante tal declaración, nunca se había abierto así, ni siquiera con su hermano

Bueno, si esto es como mamá nos decía, creo que esto es amor, a mi también me pasa lo mismo con Kaoru – dice Masao, sonriendo con dulzura, no por nada es su hermano pequeño

Yo también lo creo, hermano, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Stephanie… - dice Kazuo echado en el regazo de su hermano, lo necesita, se sentía un poco asustado y no sabia que era lo que pasaba y Masao le acariciaba la espalda ( no me miren así, se que los puse muy cariñosos pero a quien no le gusta que lo mimen un poco cuando esta triste?)

Lo que sentíamos por Allison y Stephanie era lujuria no amor, lo aprendimos muy tarde…

Si… ¿sabes que?

No sé

Ya no me siento tan mal por Steph, ellas nos decidieron engañar, así que ahora nos toca vivir a nosotros ¿no crees?

Si… venga a la ducha que si no llegaremos tarde a la cena y tengo hambre–Sonrie Masao

En la cena ya vuelven a ser los de antes y todo el mundo esta calmado, hasta que Izhizaki echó el agua por la nariz por una tontería que había hecho Aoi y todos se rieron, al irse a acostar, recibieron un mensaje de sus novias, el de Aome era así:

"Kazuo, ¿podríamos salir mañana? Tengo ganas de verte, nos vemos a las 5 en donde quedamos la primera vez. Un beso" Kazuo contesto: "Claro ahí estaré, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, besitos"

El de Kaoru no era muy distinto:

"Masao, tengo que decirte una cosa importante nos vemos a las 5 en la puerta de la oficina de correos, besos y abrazos" contestación: "Ahí me encontrarás esperándote, también tengo que contarte una cosa importante…"

Los dos chicos se durmieron bastante preocupados mientras en la misma ciudad dos chicas daban vueltas en la cama, pensando en como podrían decirle eso a esos muchachos, podría ser el fin de todo…

Al día siguiente, tras muchas adversidades lograron salir y coger su moto, Masao iba completamente de negro, mientas Kazuo iba de gris , se les había apetecido vestirse así…

Llegaron 5 minutos antes, pero allí estaban ya ellas esperando, iban muy hermosas, pero sus ojos hacían que fuese una belleza triste. Por decisión de las chicas, Kazuo y Aome decidieron sentarse mientras Masao y Kaoru Fueron a pasear a un parque cercano, cuando se hubiesen sentado los cuatro, dos en un banco de un parque y otro en una mesa

Veras yo…- dijeron Kazuo y Aome al tiempo, después sonrieron de manera timida

Tu primero…-dijo Aome

…Pues… era para decirte que…que…- Para Kazuo esto era bien difícil, para su hermano era peor

No te pongas nervioso- dijo Aome enternecida por esa demostración de timidez

Verás yo me he enamorado… de … ti- dijo bajando la vista un tanto sonrojadito, y luego la mira con ojos brillantes tras las gafas – tu …¿querrías… ser mi novia?- a Aome se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y el se levanto y se puso a su lado

Aome ¿que te pasa? No llores no por favor yo no quería que…- es callado por un beso…intenso y que lo lleva a las nubes, mientras abrazaba a Aome, ella lo mira con ternura y Kazuo le seca las lagrimas con su mano- tomare eso como un sí- dice mientras la vuelve a besar.

Masao esta en un bonito banco al lado de un fuente, a su lado está Kaoru y el decide tomar la palabra

Kaoru…

Dime- dice ella mirandolo a los ojos, una pelota pasa rozando su nuca y ella se acurruca en el pecho de Masao que la aprieta fuerte contra si mismo, en el momento en que Kaoru mira arriba hacia los ojos de Masao, las mejillas de ambos se tiñen color carmesí y pero Masao no quiere soltarla

Yo… lo …lo siento- dice Kaoru- continua…- está muy a gusto acunada entre sus brazos

Verás yo estoy enamorado… de una chica… inteligente…que me gusta mucho…- a Kaoru se le cae el cielo encima y las lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos azules

Pues me parece muy bien- Kaoru se separa y mira para otro lado, a Masao eso le hace sonreir

Es muy linda, morena, con el pelo un poquito claro, unos ojos azules inmensos- del enfado no sabe que habla de ella

¿Y yo la conozco?

Si… la conoces muy muy bien… eres tu- dice cogiéndola con suavidad de la barbilla y acercandose a su boca lentamente y en un susurro de amor " yo tambien te amo" por parte de Kaoru, se funden en un beso de amor, asi pues, el amor llamo a los corazones de estos chicos, pero el destino queria asegurarse que en verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro…


	6. Planes de fiesta

Los labios de los gemelos no querian separarse de los de sus novias. Aome tenia cierto sabor a canela y Kaoru a menta mientras que ellos disfrutaban de la calidez de un beso no se daban cuenta que unas gemelas conocidas los estaban siguiendo.

Tras dejar los suaves labios de las muchachas con mucho pesar, Kaoru y Masao se dispusieron a dar un paseo por el parque que empezaba a quedarse vacío, las mujeres que llevaban a los hijos a los columpios del parque se habian ido y los habian dejado solos, esto daba un aspecto triste y escalofrian te mientras los columpios se movian haciendo chirriar las cadenas y entonces, Kaoru se sento en uno de ellos como lo habia hecho desde que era niña. Masao a empujaba habiendo que ella subiese bastante alto. Pero ella freno bruscamente

Masao

um?

quiero preguntarte una cosa

lo que quieras amor

¿Te gustaria salir un dia en el que entrenador te deje libre y venir a mi casa?

¿A tu casa?- Repite Masao con una mirada traviesilla

¡Que mal pensado eres!- dice ella poniendo voz de enfadada

Yo… eres tu la que me malinterpreta- Dice poniendo voz ofendida abrazandola por la espalda y dándole un besito inocenton en la mejilla-claro que si

Aome estaba sentada con Kazuo en una heladeria tomando un helado el de chocolate y ella de vainilla y un poco de chocolate se quedó en la barbilla de Kazuo y ell ase acrcó mucho a su cara con un papel y asi limpiarle la boquita

estate quietecito … asi muy bien

Gracias cielo

Oye, otro dia, te vendrias a mi casa

Yo contigo- dice mientras se levanta y le ofrece el brazo- voy hasta el fin del mundo

Al despedirse ambas muchachas dieron varios besos a sus novios que felices y campantes volvieron con sus motos a la concentración. Alli les esperanban Taro y Kojiro para ver que tal les habia ido.

Pues nada hemos estado por ahí todo muy bien

si ya veoy que habeis…j aja jaja jajajaja- empezo Kojiro a reir al darse ambos la vuelta- teneis varias marcas de carmin ahí- dice señalandoles la cara donde tenia varias marcas de las bocas de sus novias

No nos vais a creer

A ver

No hemos peleado con dos payasos

De pronto escucharon varias carcajadas, todo el equipo, el equipo tecnico, el entrenador y el señor Katagiri estaba ahí.

Kaoru y Aome estaban de lo mas felices hablando por telefono, no creian que esto les estaba pasando, se sentian tan bien estando con ellos, se olvidaban de todo, se sentian protegidas, no sabian como explicarlo

No se parecen en nada a ellos…- Aome calla, no era momento para recordarlos, dos jugadores de Inglaterra que hacia un tiempo las hacian dejado por dos gemelas rubias

Tienes razon, al estar en los brazos de Masao me he sentido, como feliz y que no habia problemas

Cada vez que me besa, descubro un sabor nuevo en sus labios….

Dos semanas después las tres mejores selecciones del mundo Japon, Brasil e Ingalerra iban a celebrar una fiesta de gala para celebrar que dentro de unos meses iban a empezar los Mundiales. En un bello apartamento en la ciudad de Manchester, dos mujeres rubias leian interesadisimas la noticia

Vaya otra vez a Japon

Si… y que lo digas, otra vez les veremos

No me digais que os habeis olvidado de nosotras, chicos,

Mira, aquí dicen que estan saliendo con otras

Son lindas, pero esas niñas no podran darles nunca lo que nosotras les dimos, ¿Cierto hermana?

Claro, chicos, vamos a hacer de esa cena un infierno

Allison a vces me pregunto por que vamos a hace esto

Facil respuesta, es divertido

Claro que si…

Las dos mujeres rien mientras que sus dos novios, se preparan para los mundiales en la selección inglesa de futbol

Kaoru y Aome, han quedado en la concentración de la selección con estos dos hombres ya que tiene que detallar como se distinguiran a ojos de todos, mientras ellos tienen una reunion con el equipo para ultimar los detalles, las mujeres hablan entre ellas sobre a fiesta muy emocionadas, por que al parecer los hombres van a tener que ir de traje de chaqueta y con guantes, al llegar los muchachos las mujeres se abrazan a sus respectivas parejas y suena el movil de Masao

Este telefono me es conocido… digame?

…

¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme ahora?- la sonrisa de Masao se borro y ahora los ojos le brillan de furia

…

Mira rica, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a mi hermano ¿Entendiste? Como vea a tu hermana o a ti acercandose vas a acordarte de mi nombre para el resto de tu vida- todos quedan en silencio sospechan quien puede ser

…

Pues me parece muy bien pero quiero veros a mas de 6 metros de nosotros

…

Callate de una vez

…

quien te crees que ere para hablarme asi? Par de arpias, hijas de… - no pudo seguir insultandolas por que colgaron- seran …

¿Eran Allison y Stephanie?- pregunto Kaoru

Ehh… si eran ellas- dijo Masao un poco sonrojado, ellas van a ir a la fiesta… ¿Por qué sonreis chicas?

Kaoru y Aome se estaban mirando con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que la verdad sobrecogia a los gemelos

Nada cielo, por cierto Sanae esta tarde vamos a ir a tu casa para darte la receta que te prometimos

Receta… ah claro la receta

Te importa si nosotras vamos tambien queremos verla tambien- agregó Hotaru

Claro que podeis venir asi vemos la receta esa de las que nos hablaban antes

Claro, entonces nos vemos esta tarde- dijo Aome secundando a su hermana mientras se iban con los gemelos

¿Qué receta es Aome?- pregunto curioso Kazuo

Una muy rica amor- dice dandole un fugaz beso en los labios a su novio al igual que su hermana.

Esa tarde Ozora habia ido a entrenar un rato mas con los chicos y las mujeres se quedaron en su casa hablando de la "receta"

Bien en la fiesta vamos a demostrarle a esas dos arpias que nadie juega asi con nuestros chicos- dijo Aome cual sargento

Por eso hemos pensado en lo que hemos dicho, pero creo que todas vosotras estabais pensando en como os mirarían vuestro esposos con las prendas de ropa y por lo cual nos secundais no?- dijo Kaoru con la misma expresión travies que su hermana

Si…- todas sonrieron de una manera que a todos lo shombres en el entrenamiento se les helo la sangre sin saber por qué…


	7. La fiesta

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el día en el que irían a hacer las compras para la fiesta. Decidieron ir el miércoles siguiente y que unas horas antes se reunirían en la casa de Kaoru, ya que ella era la que vivía mas cerca de las que vivían solas.

Tras decidir los puntos básicos, se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon la famosa receta, una mousse de chocolate y un soufflé también de chocolate, se lo comieron todo entre las nueve mujeres y los pobres que llegaron del entrenamiento mas muertos que vivos y con hambre lobuna, no pudieron disfrutar de la receta.

Ozora besó a su esposa por sorpresa y me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla, la pobre quedó en estado de shock, y todas los miraban hipnotizadas, mientras todos muy serios miraban a su capitán

Chocolate, era algo con chocolate

Esto… soufflé y mousse- dijo Aome un poco sonrojada

Todos los muchachos se miraron entre si y mirando a sus parejas con falso enfado exclamaron

Y no nos habéis dejado ni las migas, que vais a perder la línea y luego os tenemos que aguantar nosotros que si estoy muy gorda que si no se qué

Mala suerte- dijo Kirstin muy tranquila

Malas vosotras

Sobre vuestra conciencia quede- dijo Matsuyama

Todo el mundo se fue al hotel y a sus casas. Los días pasaron aburrida tranquilidad y monotonía, los chicos ya tenían el traje y los guantes, solo faltaban las chicas que ese miércoles pensaban pasársela bien. El centro comercial tembló solo con verlas y allí pasaron toda la tarde mientras los chicos entrenaban discutiendo sobre como podían las mujeres pasarse allí las horas. Unas dos horas después encontraron todas un vestido, la que mas tardó fue Azuki que se vistió muy muy atractiva.

no entiendo por que eres tu la que se ha buscado uno de los más llamativos, no son tus novios- Aome estaba un poco celosa

ya lo sé

Y no nos lo vas a decir, claro está- Dijo Kaoru dando por sentado que Azuki engañaba a Teppei con alguien.

Pues si os lo voy a decir, primero conocedme bien y luego júzgame ¿Vale?- Azuki se había molestado por que sabía lo que estaban pensando las gemelas- sois iguales a ellas.

No insultes por favor ,nosotras conocemos la historia pero ellas no, así que cálmate- dijo Karin calmando a su bichito

Uf, gracias a ellos soy lo que soy hoy, sin ellos no se que hubiera pasado- dice mirando con nostalgia la alianza de su mano.

----------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------Era invierno, un 23 de diciembre, toda su vida se había derrumbado, el la había engañado con otra, se habían besado en su cara, solo fue un juego, en el que ella salió con el alma herida gravemente. Pudo ver la cara de la otra, siempre había besado bien el hombre, pero recordar su besos hacia que le doliese el corazón, ahora mismo en sus manos tenía una foto en la que salen abrazados, al verse tan feliz en sus brazos, no puede evitar un gran frío que invade su cuerpo, todavía le quedan lágrimas, que luchan por no salir pero ella lo necesita…necesita que alguien la escuche, necesita que alguien hable con ella y contarle que está herida, que alguien la abrace y llorar en su hombro, no le gusta estar sola y triste. Pensando en lo miserable que se sentía, cuando llamaron a la puerta, secándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se dio agua fría en la cara y esperó a que su cara volviera un poco a su color natural, el timbre le taladraba la cabeza, que le dolía de tanto llorar, ella era fuerte pero se había enamorado como una estúpida, abrió la puerta y se encontró a los dos hermanos gemelos Masao y Kazuo apoyados en la puerta.

¿Podemos pasar?

Claro adelante- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero sólo salió de sus labios una mueca

¿Te duele la cabeza?- dijo Masao observándola

Si, un poco

¿Has bebido?- Dijo Kazuo de inmediato mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Masao, y éste se ponía delante de Azuki de pie.

No

Échame el aliento

…Beber no has bebido, pero de chocolate te has hartado.

Un poco- dice ella con una sonrisa triste

Venga mujer, no te pongas así te queda mejor un sonrisa, y a ver si se mejoran esos ojos que has perdido el verde que tenían ahora son rojos

Yo… no soy capaz de sonreír ahora no me siento con ganas- los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas- después de lo visto, creo que es mejor que me vaya y no vuelva…

Eso no, no llores, o nos vas a hacer llorar-Azuki se abraza a Kazuo quedando la cara de la chica en su pecho, era un hombre pequeño, pero ella lo sentía muy grande

No llores,- Masao se apoya en su hombro y le acaricia la espalda y ella va cayendo hasta su regazo- verte llorar lo pone muy triste ahora se por que

No lo menciones ese…

Ese muchacho que esta esperando una oportunidad con carita de abandono , por que una fan enloquecida lo besó y tu lo viste en ese momento

Es verdad Azuki, estábamos al lado cuando paso

¿uhm?

Es cierto te lo juro

Jamás te mentiríamos, te queremos mucho eres como una hermana mayor para nosotros y si fuese un maldito desgraciado ya le habríamos echado ácido sulfúrico en … bueno … ya sabes

Así que no llores más que hay un hombre destrozado por culpa de una tarada

Creyendo en la palabra de esas dos personas Azuki se cambió y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Teppei que tenia carta triste y ella le abrazó y con un beso todo se olvidó.

----------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------------------------

Las gemelas estaban sorprendidas ahora entendían a Azuki ellos habían hecho mucho por ella… Por eso el cariño especial que les tenía, y dejaron todo aclarado y ya encontraron todas vestido, los llevaron a la casa de Kaoru y allí se quedaron hasta el día de la fiesta, las selecciones y sus parejas ya habían llegado y los jugadores fueron a recogerlos y llevarlos al hotel.

El día de la fiesta Aome y Kaoru , se acercaron a las casas de cada chico, Aome a la de Kazuo y Kaoru a la de Masao, al abrirles la puerta, los besaron con pasión, y Aome susurro,"ponte una rosa blanca" y Kaoru " ponte una rosa rosada" dicho esto dejaron a los pobres en la puerta con cara de ensueño y se fueron a casa de Kaoru. Todo el día fue vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Quedaba una hora para la fiesta y ya estaban todas vestidas, y la verdad, iban a hacer que a sus parejas les diera un paro cardíaco:

**Kaoru:** Vestido hasta los tobillos, con una sola tiranta a la izquierda y una raja en la parte derecha hasta la rodilla, el vestido va decolorándose desde azul oscuro hasta celeste claro, tiene adornos blancos en la tela como si fuesen pétalos de flores, por herencia de su abuela, se puso un collar y unos pendientes de perlas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y llevaba una rosa blanca, zapatos de tacón blanco y un tatuaje falso de una mariposa en el hombro derecho

**Aome:** Vestido rosa pálido de tirantas, ajustado hasta sacadera y de ahí suelto hasta unos 6 dedos bajo la rodilla con una especie de agujero en el abdomen, haciendo que se le viese el ombligo, en el cual llevaba un pircing falso y un poco del abdomen, los zapatos son de tacón del mismo color del vestido, el pelo irá suelto con unas orquillas rosas, colgante y pendientes en forma de estrella de plata.

**Hotaru:** Vestido chino negro con flores rojas bordadas por toda la superficie, corte en el lado derecho hasta medio muslo, zapatos de tacón finos pero no muy altos negro que se amarran a los tobillos, el pelo lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo con un listón o lazo negro y pendientes de plata en forma de gota.

**Kirstin:** Vestido beige ajustado por debajo de la rodilla con una tiranta a la derecha, zapatos del mismo color, de tacón con tiras que suben hasta atarse en media pierna, pelo recogido en un moño bajo y collar y pendientes de oro y brillantes.

**Karin:** Vestido amarillo claro con flores estampadas en verde pálido, con escote de barco, hasta media pierna, zapatos verde pálido de tacón que se atan en media pierna, pelo suelto sin ningun adorno y pendientes y cadenita de oro con colgante en forma de nube.

**Azuki:** Vestido rojo de escote palabra de honor que deja ver la espalda hasta debajo del tatuaje tribal de encima de la rabadilla, los bordes del vestido, las cintas que se cruzan en la espalda y los zapatos son verde oscuro, pelo suelto y collar y pendientes largos de oro.

**Yukari:** Vestido azul oscuro de tirantas y dos rajas a cada lado, los bordes del vestido son rosa igual que los zapatos de tacon, llevara pendientes y colgante de plata en forma de luna, a cada laso de la cabeza lleva dos tranzas que se atan atrás

**Sanae : **Vestido morado oscuro agarrado detrás del cuello como un bikini hasta lso tobillos, a la cadera lleva como un cinturón un cinta azul oscuro atada, pelo suelto y pendientes y collar de oro con una piedra azul.

**Yayoi:** Vestido palabra de honor negro liso con un gran corte a la izquierda hasta la rodilla, zapatos negros, y joyas de azabache, el pelo lo llevará suelto con una pequeña trenza a izquierda.

Las chicas llegaron a l lugar 15 minutos antes, cuando los hombres pasaron quedaron mas de uno con la boca abierta, Teppei estaba que no le quitaba ojo de encima a Azuki, Ozora se besaba con su esposa, Genzo abrazó a Hotaru y la hizo girar sobre si misma para verla bien, Jun tenía cara de estar en un sueño mientras le daba un beso tímido a su desde hace poco señora, Ryô iba a la terraza de la mano de Yukari.

Los gemelos iban cada uno con su rosa en el traje a juego con su novia, y se daban besitos tímidos en los labios de vez en cuando, llegaron las distintas selecciones y pudieron ver a Stephanie y a su hermana una vestida de color salmón y otra de verde muy oscuro, iban de la mano de dos jugadores ingleses que Aome y Kaoru conocían muy bien, Patrick Jefferson y John Peterson que les miraron con algo que las sobrecogió haciendo que se abrazasen mas fuerte a los gemelos japoneses a los que las gemelas rubias sonreían con descaro, ellos cogieron de la mano a Kaoru y Aome con su mano enguantada y se la besaron, cosa que molestó a las inglesas.

Empezó el baile con algo lento, todo bailaban con sus parejas, estar en brazos de la persona amada hacía que lo olvidases todo y solo quisieras que el mundo se detuviera en ese momento, el aroma de los gemelos llegaba a las narices de sus novias que se habían abrazado a ellos y tenían la cara sobre su hombro, cuando la música acabó todos fueron a hablar o a beber algo, nuestras dos parejas favoritas bebían en unas lindas copas algo de champán mientras escondidos en un rincón se dedicaban a hablar del futuro y del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, estaban cerca de la puerta, y las dos fueron a retocarse el maquillaje al tocador.

-Es muy linda tu novia Masao hace tiempo que no te veía así- dijo Allison acercándose a su antiguo novio quedando muy cerca suya el intentaba irse de allí al igual que su hermano pero estaban entra la pared y esas mujeres, y justo cuando Aome y Kaoru, ellas agarrando de las muñecas a los ámelos nipones, los besaron a la fuerza, ellos intentaron huir e irse con Kaoru y Aome pero ellas solo los miraban, al separarse se fueron con los jugadores ingleses que miraban a las dos parejas con satisfacción mientras las chicas daban una fuerte bofetada a los muchachos y salían llorando y corriendo…

Los muchachos estaban destrozados y salieron tras ellas, pero había dos pasillos y seguro que se habían separado, pero algo hizo que supiesen cual habia tomado cada una… el perfume de miel de Aome y el de frutas de Kaoru.

Masao llego hasta una fuente, donde Kaoru se encontraba llorando sentada en el suelo apoyada en la fuente, llorando a mas no poder, dejando el corazón de Masao en los huesos y muerto de frío, de pronto se acordó de una cosa que solía calmarla mucho…

_Creeme que no existen otras vidas  
Mirame que se esfuman los segundos   
Quedate, ya no hay tiempo mas que el tiempo  
Que nos queda para amarnos y besarnos_

Empezó a cantar bajito, mientras se acercaba a su novia, con cautela, hasta quedar a dos metrso suya

_Mira que ya no hay regreso  
Y la vida se va en un instante  
Quedate conmigo y no lo dudes mas_  
_Que se va y se va, la vida se te va  
Entre sueños y promesas y  
Palabras, palabras_

Y yo creo en ti como creo en Dios  
Con eso me basta, lo demás son palabras, palabras

Iba subiendo el tono, estaba ahora detrás suya y lo unico que su corazón pedia era acariciarla una vez más

_Y creo en los milagros que te hace el amor  
Creo tanto en esto como creo en Dios  
Lo demás son palabras, lo juro  
Tan solo palabras, palabras_

Escuchame, no quiero vivir de lo que pudo ser  
Y me niego ser amigo de esta soledad  
Si ya se que te encontré  
Y lo que queda de vida es para amarte, besarte

Se sentó detrás suya y con cuidado la abrazó, ella se revolvió un poco pero la voz grave y tranquila de Masao la hipnotizaba y la dejaba sin defensas

_Mira que ya no hay regreso  
Y la vida se va en un instante  
Quedate conmigo y no lo dudes mas  
Que se va y se va, la vida se te va   
Entre sueños y promesas y  
Palabras, palabras_

Y yo creo en ti como creo en Dios  
Con eso me basta, lo demás son palabras, palabras

Podía notar el corazón de Masao latiendo en su espalda, estaba latiendo rápido, estaba nervioso, y temía que la mujer de sus sueños lo abandonase, pero no iba a dejarla ir, no ahora…

_Y creo en los milagros que te hace el amor  
Creo tanto en esto como creo en Dios  
Lo demás son palabras, lo juro  
Tan solo palabras, palabras_

Y creo en los milagros que te hace el amor   
Creo tanto en esto como creo en Dios  
Lo demás son palabras, lo juro  
Tan solo palabras, palabras

Y yo creo en ti como creo en Dios  
Con eso me basta, lo demás son palabras, palabras.

Masao acabó la canción favorita de Kaoru mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y su boca iba deslizándose hasta sus labios pero Kaoru se levantó y empezó a andar. Masao avanzó rápido y la cogió del brazo con suavidad y ésta lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no creía que le hubiese hecho eso, solo había jugado con ella, estaba equivocada, vio como se besaban, Allison lo besó a la fuerza, como podía creerlo, lo creería así, con un beso, apasionado, lento, sin prisas, parecía que a través del beso, veía lo que había pasado, como se atrevía a besar a su chico, Masao se separó porque le faltaba el aire, pero Kaoru lo volvió a besar, mordiéndole los labios, sin dejar que ningún lugar de la boca de Masao se quedase sin explorar, una declaración de amor eterno a la luz de la luna llena.

Kazuo caminó por un corredor hasta llegar al jardín en el lado opuesto al de su hermano, había un banco y un bonito grupo de árboles, con un lago artificial, ahí sentada con la mano escondida entre las manos, las lágrimas de Aome rompían el corazón de Kazuo.

Estaba ahí sola con lagrimas rozando su piel sin su permiso, hasta que alguien qu ele había roto el corazón sin saberlo se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo delante suya sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos

_Sé mi amor  
Hazme un refugio en ti  
Llena el vacío en mí   
Me haces falta desde el día en que te ví  
Conjúrate con mi pasión  
Átame fuerte a tu corazón  
No me dejes nunca  
Aunque me hunda_

Abrázame   
Demuéstrame que eres real  
Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé  
Oh oh abrázame  
Afírmame que esta vez  
Por fin llegó el amor

Esa canción no podía ser, se acordaba, su voz era tan aterciopelada que podria ser un cantante de boleros, pero estaba ahí sentado, conal cabeza agachada

_Llegué a creer  
Que mi destino fue vivir así  
En soledad  
Solo amando sin amar, sin saber  
Que al mirar tus ojos de mar  
Ya nunca más yo sería igual  
Te propongo la eternidad   
Ámame siempre_

Abrázame  
Demuéstrame que eres real  
Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé   
Oh oh abrázame  
Afírmame que esta vez  
Por fin llegó

Le temblaba la voz, ¿estaba llorando, todo eso era culpa suya, pero entonces, no entendía que hacía ahí

_El amor que yo soñé que tanto esperé  
Te necesito abrázame _

Oh oh abrázame  
Afírmame que esta vez  
Por fin llegó el amor.

La voz se fue apagando poco a poco en la ultima nota, era una voz de la que no podía aburrirse, quería abrazarlo, que su cabeza descansase en su pecho, pero no quería arrastrarse, sin darse cuenta, el se levantó y acarició su mejilla, ese simple contacto hacía que el vello se le erizase y que soñara con sus ojos, pero le dolía mucho el corazón.

Empezó a hablar con mucha tranquilidad sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, no entendía como esa rubia había osado acercarse a el, que en este momento la abrazaba ella se refugió en su pecho, y aspiró su aroma, le encantaba la colonia que usaba era muy atrayente y solo la usaba cuando iba a estar con ella, solo para ella, dos rubias y dos ingleses observaban ambas escenas y comprendieron que no podían hacer nada, solo esperar que fueran muy felices, y así se lo dijeron a Yukari que los felicitara y que no dejase escapar la ocasión y se fueron de la fiesta. Era hora de irse pero estos cuatro no aparecían tras un rato buscando Masao y Kaoru estaban sentados en el borde de la fuente abrazados mientras el cantaba mas canciones de amor, Kazuo y Aome, bueno, se habían sentado en el borde del lagos y se habían quedado dormidos cogidos de la mano

Dedicado a Pola hotaru y a todas mis amigas y a los gemelos del foro

Al canción de Masao es de Marc Anthony "tan solo palabras" y la de Kazuo es de Luis Miguel "Abrazame"


	8. Despues de la fiesta

Tras despertar a los novios, se decidió que era hora de ir a casa, los que no tenían pareja decidieron vestirse normal y salir un rato, los que sí tenían decidieron quedarse en casa a cumplir sus obligaciones como esposos.

Masao y Kazuo como dos caballeros decidieron llevar a sus novias en su moto a casa, la que estuviera mas cerca, Masao estaba reventado de sueño y su casa era más cercana que la de Kaoru, y por petición de ella decidieron quedarse ahí a dormir, al entrar en casa la encontró muy bonita y bastante limpia, ambos estaban cansados, pero tenían un hambre de lobo, y Masao le dejo a la muchacha que se duchara.

Anda dúchate y luego cenamos- dijo Masao a su bella acompañante

¿Como que me duche?- replicó ella aun tanto asustada "no querrá…"ella lo miró con un poco de sorpresa

No voy a espiarte mientras te duchas- contesta Masao mas rojo que un tomate maduro- pero espera, con el pijama te puedo dejar algo pero… Espérame aquí un segundo- Bajo un momento a la calle y volvió con un neceser rosa que Kaoru habia guardado bajo el asiento de la moto- ¿Te acuerdas que te avisé que metieras un neceser en la moto, sirve para situaciones como esta, anda ven un momento.

La llevó al dormitorio y allí abrió un cajón del armario y la puso a su lado, y le puso unas camisetas por encima

Muy corta, no te queda bien… a ver esta, tampoco, uhmm, perfecta- dijo mirando una camiseta azul oscuro que le llegaba a Kaoru por encima de la rodilla

¿Como es que tienes una camiseta tan larga?

Fácil, por una vez en mi vida soy más alto que alguien y esta camiseta me la pongo para bajar a comprar el pan o para ir a comprar la comida. Venga dúchate que estarás cansada, ¿vale?

Kaoru se dirige al cuarto de baño, mientras se desnuda no puede evitar cierto sonrojo, es la primera vez que duerme en la misma casa que un hombre que es su novio, nunca lo había hecho… El agua caliente cae por su cuerpo, mientras se lava su cuerpo y se quita el maquillaje, le gusta esa casa, tiene un ambiente cálido que la envuelve, entonces escucha unos toques en la puerta.

¿Kaoru?

¿Si?

Tú el pollo al curry lo comes ¿no?

Claro, me encanta.

Ayyyyy! gracias, dúchate tranquila, no te preocupes

Ella se viste despacio y al ponerse la camiseta nota el olor de Masao, "huele a el…", dice mientras se abraza a ella misma, aspirando el aroma de la camiseta.

Al salir ve a Masao en la cocina con un pantalón deportivo celeste y una camiseta blanca, a ella le parecía adorable, le quedaba tan bien el blanco…

Ella se acerca por la espalda e intenta darle un susto pero Masao ni se inmuta, y entonces, se da la vuelta, se ha hecho no se que en la cara y pone los ojos en blanco, Kaoru no grita, peor cae al suelo sentada y empieza a hipar, Masao esta muriéndose de la risa mientras se lava la cara

¿Que pasa que te ha dado hipo?

Cada vez ¡hic! Que me asusto ¡hic! Me da hipo

Toma chiquitina, bebe un vaso de agua- mientras se lo bebe, Masao va poniendo la mesa.

La verdad es que se les ha ido el sueño y ahora lo único que tienen es hambre, Kaoru y el se sientan a comer, el pollo al curry esta delicioso, a él siempre le gusto cocinar y lo hace con gusto mientras recibe las alabanzas de Kaoru. Tras la cena ella se dedica a lavar los platos y entonces escucha la suave risa de Masao mientras la abraza por la espalda

¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- dice ella mientras se derrite en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo

Parecemos recién casados- dice besándola en la cabeza de ella mientras hace mimitos con la mejilla frotándola en su espalda para lo que tiene que agacharse un poco, mientras ella acaba de fregar y así, en sus brazos se da la vuelta y lo abraza, su cabeza roza con su hombro, donde descansa la cabeza y deciden irse al salón a ver una película muy buena que ponen en la tele de miedo. Kaoru no se encuentra muy cómoda sentada así que:

Masao no podríamos estar de otra manera no estoy muy cómoda.

Claro, levanta un momento- acto seguido Masao se tumba con las piernas abiertas ligeramente flexionadas con los brazos en posición de dar un abrazo

¿tú lees la mente o que pasa aquí?

Jaja.

En ese momento comenzó una tormenta. La película empieza, y cada vez que Kaoru se asusta, se aferra mas fuerte al pecho de Masao, entre sus brazos dejaba de sentir miedo y su olor era tan agradable, pero en una escena especialmente aterradora Kaoru cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el pecho de Masao que la abrazó más fuere de lo normal, pero al pasar la escena, sus músculos se destensaron y miraba a Kaoru acariciándole el cabello de una manera protectora.

Cuando acabó la película Kaoru todavía estaba algo asustada y Masao que pensaba dormir en el sofá no pudo. Además a ella no le parecía bien que el tuviese que irse cuando la casa era suya ni quería quedarse sola, así que un tanto sonrojados tuvieron que compartir cama, pero Kaoru estaba muy nerviosa mientras Masao dormía pegado a la pared, en mitad de la noche palpó la cama pero no notaba a Kaoru, ya que esta casi se cae por el borde de la cama

Kaoru ¿que te pasa?- dijo Masao acercándose a ella provocando que diera un respingo

No… nada… no me pasa nada

¿Está nerviosa?

Eh…

Estás temblando- dice cogiéndole la mano- Y hoy no hace frío…

Eh… esto…

Es la primera vez que duermes con un hombre- afirmó Masao sonriéndole con cierta ternura, acariciándola- Es la primera vez y estás nerviosa o asustada… yo diría que asustada…¿Porqué? No va a pasar nada

Es que es la primera vez que comparto cama con un chico y no puedo evitarlo me pongo muy nerviosa imagino cosas que no son y no duermo.

Masao se levanta y va a la cocina, vuelve y pone un cuchillo sobre la mesilla de noche

Si te asustas porque creas que voy a hacerte algo me clavas el cuchillo, pero déjame acariciarte ya que no sé cuanto tiempo más voy a poder estar así contigo- Kaoru se acerca y el empieza acariciándole la mejilla, mientras se recuesta a su lado y ella se echa en su pecho.

Te amo, no podría hacerlo

Está bien, pero ahora duérmete- contesta Masao con sueño, mientras Kaoru duerme abrazada a su novio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuo llegó antes a la casa de Aome que a la suya y como estaba cansado y conduciendo, Aome por su seguridad, decidió que dormirían en su casa, mandó duchar a Kazuo ya que siguiendo el consejo de su hermano, guardaba un neceser en el asiento de la moto.

Pero primero Kazuo ayudo a la señorita a bajar la cremallera del vestido, y luego se duchó.

Kazuo un momento voy a entrar

Bueno- Kazuo se metió en la bañera hasta la barbilla

Vale guíame que voy a ciegas

Tras un segundo Kazuo vio que dejaba un bulto negro y rojo al lado del neceser y salió rápido de allí. Mientras Kazuo seguía analizando la situación: Estaba en casa de su novia, donde dormiría por la noche, estaba desnudo bañándose, ella había entrado, había dejado una cosa y se fue roja de vergüenza ¿qué más iba a pasar?

Salió de la bañera y se vistió y lo que le había dejado su novia era un chándal de pantalón negro con una camiseta roja y además de su talla, la camiseta era suya, olía a su perfume de coco y el se acercó la prenda a la cara para disfrutar del aroma que tanto le gustaba. Salió del baño y encontró a Aome pidiendo comida a domicilio, una pizza.

No me apetece cocinar ¿Qué?

Nada, me parece muy bien estamos cansados, y la comida a domicilio tiene la solución- dice mientras se sentaba en una silla su novia delante de él de pie, lo abrazó.

La barbilla de Kazuo estaba encima de sus pechos y el miró hacia arriba, ella lo miraba con dulzura mientras los cabellos de Aome acariciaban sus mejillas y se fundían en un beso, ella se perdía en sus ojos y sonó el timbre de la puerta, tras pagar la pizza se sentaron a comerla mientras se contaban una vez mas la vida, mirándose a los ojos.

Llego la hora de dormir afuera empezó a llover y a brillar relámpagos y a sonar truenos, y cuando sonó el mas fuerte del momento, se apagaron las luces y Aome se abrazó a Kazuo tirándolo al suelo, ella como un tomate, miró a Kazuo a los ojos, que con suavidad, tomó su rostro y la besó, tranquilizándola, luego se levanto y la alzo en brazos para llevarla a la cama y el durmió con ella pero estaba bastante separada y el no podía abrazarla.

Aome, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Kazuo levantándose

No…

¿Porqué estas tan lejos? –Kazuo intentó cogerle la mano, pero ella lo evitó mirando a otro lado donde no viese el brillo de preocupación de los ojos de Kazuo

¿Por qué me evitas?

….

¿Quieres que me vaya?

No…no te vayas…no me dejes sola

¿Es que te asusto?¿te doy miedo?

No es eso

¿entonces?

Es que me acuerdo…de él

¿Él?

Si…

¿Quién es el?

Es el jugador ingles con el que estuve saliendo

¿El de Sthephanie?

No el de Allison

Ah… ¿Y que pasó?

No se lo he dicho a mi hermana… me da mucha vergüenza…

¿Te hizo algo?

No… bueno

¿Que te hizo?

A los dos meses de salir, el… el…

¿si?

Intento violarme en esta cama

¿Cómo?- Exclamó el jugador del Jeff United

Yo… estaba algo cansada y el se había emborrachado y empezó a gritar en mitad de la noche que quería dormir conmigo y yo para que no despertara a los vecino lo dejé

Aja

Y cuando me estaba quedando dormida, note como alguien me metía una mano bajo el pijama y era el, estaba sentado a mi lado y me estaba abriendo al blusa del pijama,- hizo una pausa intentando no llorar- yo me asusté y salte, salí corriendo pero el era mas rápido y me agarró en una esquina me beso- se le salieron las lagrimas- pero me encerré en el baño y ahí pasé la noche, por la mañana vi mi casa destrozada y una nota en la cama que decía no te escaparas la próxima, fui a casa de mi hermana y había pasado lo mismo solo que su ex novio llegó esa mañana e intentó lo mismo pero que no pudo y destrozó su casa. Hasta esta noche no lo había vuelto a ver… cuando me miró, me dio miedo, creí que lo iba a intentar otra vez… Sé que tu no eres como él, eres bueno y amable y un chico muy dulce, pero a veces tengo pesadillas con sus ojos.¿Adónde vas?

Voy a matarlo

¿Qué dices?

Voy a matarlo como se atreve a intentar… eso. Sé donde se hospeda y cual es su habitación, no va a volver a tocar a ninguna chica indefensa, no…- Aome se puso en al puerta- Aome por favor dejame salir

No

¿Por qué?

No quiero que vayas

¿Por qué?

Porque te quiero demasiado como para que te pase algo

Pero

No hay peros que valgan. No sales y te quedas conmigo, haré todo lo que quieras pero no te vayas, no podría soportar que te pasase algo

Pero no hay derecho a que ése te hiciera algo así, yo…

¿Tu que?

Yo no quiero que tu sufras

¿Qué no sufra? Y como crees que no sufro al verte salir en mitad de la noche con cara de psicópata con intenciones asesinas además…- Aome se aferra al pecho fuerte de Kazuo- me da miedo que te pase algo, si te ocurriese algo no lo soportaría

Yo…no se que decir… -nunca le habían dicho esas palabras tan… llenas de… ¿amor?

Solo acuéstate y duerme conmigo que mañana será otro día- dice invitándolo a la cama

El solo se acostó y ella lo abrazó solo un simple beso hizo que fuese a visitar a Morfeo entre los brazos de la mujer a la que mas ha amado en todo su vida.


	9. El día siguiente

La mañana empezó con el brillo del sol colándose por la ventana, la casa de Aome estaba en completo silencio, pero esa quietud no iba a durar mucho, Kazuo Tachibana, novio de esta muchacha, abrió los ojos al darle la luz del sol.

No pudo evitar sentirse dichoso al despertar, estaba entre los brazos de la mujer que más había amado en su vida. Pero al recobrar la consciencia, recordó la situación en la que estaba, estaba tumbado bocabajo encima de Aome con la cabeza sobre sus senos, sus piernas entre las de ella y una mano de Aome abrazaba su cabeza contra su pecho y la otra estaba en su espalda, intentó moverse, pero la mano de Aome lo apretó más contra sí.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla cambió su cabeza por un cojín y la besó en los labios, casi no fue nada, un ligero roce, suspiró mirando la calma de su rostro y decidió lavarse la cara y peinarse un poco, ya en el baño, recordó la noche pasada y sobre todo las palabras de Aome, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, ella lo hacía feliz con un solo beso, no necesitaba más, y su piel era tan suave…

El agua en su cara lo despertó y se peinó un poco, tenía mejor aspecto y se asomó al dormitorio y se encontró con Aome aún dormida, no le sorprendió nada y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no sabía muy bien que hacer así que cogió un poco de zumo y preparó unas tostadas. Cuando las metía en el tostador, Aome lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la espalda

-¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?- preguntó Aome sin despegarse de su espalda

-No, hará 10 minutos o algo así

-¿Por qué estás tú en la cocina si eres el invitado?

-Porque me hacía ilusión llevarte el desayuno a la cama

-Juju entonces vuelvo allá- Contestó Aome con una risilla traviesa- Pero ven tú también

-Malvada me dejaras solito aquí

Cuando las tostadas estaban en su punto, cogió una bandeja y la llevó al dormitorio, Aome había hecho la cama y estaba sentado esperando con una sonrisa, y los dos sentados en la cama se dispusieron a desayunar y una vez lavados los platos. Kazuo decidió que se iba a casa, pero con el traje era raro ir a las ocho de la mañana por la calle, así que Aome, se vistió rápidamente, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y cogió las llaves de Kazuo que tenía en las manos y le dio un beso rápido y lo dejó dentro de la casa enfrente de la puerta, y decidió ordenarlo todo un poco pero ya estaba todo hecho así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar, esa casa le gustaba mucho, era acogedora, y había algo en el ambiente que le gustaba y le hacía sentir… bien …a gusto… como si hubiese vivido ahí toda la vida.

Mientras tanto Aome había llegado a la casa de Kazuo y la encontró limpia y empezó a investigas por la casa para encontrar el dormitorio, y llegó al baño, a la cocina y por fin al dormitorio, y empezó abriendo el armario, cogió un vaquero azul oscuro y no encontraba ningún chaleco por ningún lado así que empezó a buscar por los cajones y tras 15 minutos de búsqueda cogió un chaleco rojo muy bonito y salió de la casa, en una mesita encontró una foto de ellos dos en un parque de atracciones que habían tomado unos meses atrás, y pegada al marco de la foto una flor que Aome había encontrado y había entregado al muchacho, era una margarita blanca que se había secado pero el aun la conservaba, en la foto, aparecen ellos dos cogidos de la mano, estaba emocionada, no creía que un chico pudiese tener esos detalles y no solo cuando ella lo visita, fue corriendo hasta su casa y le dio la ropa a Kazuo que se vistió en el dormitorio cuando este salió, lo besó de una manera bastante… desconocida…apasionada…

¿Y ese beso?

Te amo

Tras separarse y ver a Kazuo cerrar al puerta a Aome ella se sintió sola

Masao estaba dormido, ella empezaba a despertar, estaba boca arriba y el boca abajo a un lado, el bazo izquierdo de Masao a abrazada y la atraía hacia sí su mano estaba en su vientre, estaba hablando en sueños "Cariño… Kaoru…bebé…niña…papá…" Ella le acarició el pelo, enternecida, estaba soñando con su bebé, de ellos dos, como alguien puede ser tan tierno hasta durmiendo. Masao, se desperezó y se tumbó boca arriba mirando a Kaoru con cariño

Buenos días

Hola mi amor ¿y el bebé?

¿Qué bebé?

Ay no…- se sentó en la cama le miro el vientre- estaba soñando-se tumbó otra vez y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos- era tan bonito…

Hablabas en sueños soñabas sobre una bebé

Siempre quise tener una hija

Creí que preferías varón

No…Las niñas son mas cariñosas con los padres

Tras esta conversación desayunaron un pastelito y un vaso de zumo todo era armonía, Kaoru tenía que volver a su casa pero con el traje de noche no podía ir a la calle así que como hizo Aome se vistió y fue a la casa de su novia, no sin antes besarla, y abrazarla como solo él sabe hacerlo, Kaoru se quedó con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, esos abrazos eran únicos, muy feliz decidió hacer la cama, y vio el cuchillo que le había puesto en la mesita la noche anterior, si ella hubiese querido, lo habría matado, pero se estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de Masao, ese olor que tenía la llevaba hasta un lugar lleno de paz, y que invitaba a quedarse.

Masao llegó a la casa de Kaoru y empezó a buscar la habitación, sin querer se metió en un armario (XD) y al fin llegó a su habitación, pintada de malva muy femenina, empezó mirando en el armario, y cogió una falda vaquera que llevaba a veces y luego busco una camiseta, pero abrió el cajón de la ropa interior y encontró varias prendas de colores llamativos (Rojos, rosas, celestes)sin querer, como un tomate, cerró el cajón y en otro cajón, cogió un chaleco rosa, lo metió todo en una bolsa de color oscuro y salió de esa casa. Por la calle encontró a un antiguo compañero de equipo del Hanawa SC y se pusieron a hablar sobre como les había ido al parecer a este chico no le fue bien en el ámbito deportivo y había estudiado arquitectura estaba en el último año y estaba de novio con una chica rumana.

Tras 20 minutos de charla Masao se dio prisa en llegar a casa y se encontró a Kaoru cocinando tempayaki para él, que el no tuviese que meterse en la cocina luego, y sin previo aviso la abrazó por detrás besando le en la oreja

No tenía por que molestarte

No es molestia, anda prueba un poco

¡Que rico está!

Me alegro que te guste. Bueno tengo que irme ya

¿Tan pronto?

¿Pronto? Llevamos toda la noche juntos

Será entonces que no me canso de mirarte

Que cosas dices…

Tras que Kaoru se cambió y salió por la puerta a Masao el corazón se le llenó de pena, quería estar más tiempo con ella.


	10. Miedo y perdón

imghttp://i2. Nueve

La casa estaba tan sola…Aome no podia creer que se sintiese tan sola al ver a Kazuo salir por la puerta, era como si se le clavase un cuchillo en el pecho, no podia estar lejos de el, y encima tuvo el detalle de hacer el desayuno, ¿Por qué nunca te cansas de estar con la persona amada?

Se sentó en el pequeño sofa azul oscuro y encendió la televisión, por la mañana solo habia programas de cosas aburridas, no habia ninguna serie ni nada de películas ni nada interesante, asi que la apagó y decidio salir a comprar el pan, se puso unos vaqueros una camiseta roja se cepillo el pelo y bajo a la panaderia, la mujer le guardaba el pan todos los días, y ya la conocia bastante era una mujer gordita con el pelo corto y los ojos negros y grandes al volver de la panaderia recibio una llamada

¿Si?

Alejate de Kazuo-era una voz de hombre

¿Que?

Que te olvides de el

¿Quien es?

Alguien que hara de tu vida un infierno

¿Como se atreve?

Asomate a la ventana

Pero

¡Hazlo!-Al asomarse a la ventana escucho un gran ruido y algo paso rozando su mejilla provocandole un corte y que saliera sangre…le habian disparado

Si no quieres que la proxima bala vaya al corazon de Kazuo, dejalo inmediatamente y llamame a este telefono 089763476¿entendiste?

S…si

Adios

Aome no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras se curaba la herida, no entendia el motivo… Iba a dejar al hombre que mas ha amado en toda su vida… y todo por salvarlo

Kaoru llego a su casa y encontro todo tal y como lo habia dejado ayer solo se tumbo en el sofa a pensar que maravillosa es la vida y que a gusto se sentia cuando se quedo dormida el telefono la desperto bruscamente

¿Digame?

No te vuelvas a acercar a Masao- La misma voz que antes

Eh?

No te muevas-Kaoru vio como un cuchillo se le acercaba el miedo la paralizo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Lo que le pasara a ese enano como no te separes de el

Oiga, ¿Quién es usted?¿como se atreve a hacer esto?

SI no quieres recibir una caja con sus organos, dejalo y luego llama me al 089763476

Kaoru no reacciono y luego recibio una llamada de su hermana, al parecer, habia tomado la misma resolucion que ella…Preferian verlos vivos y con otras mujeres que muertos.

Al dia siguiente, fueron a verlos al hotel de la selección después del entrenamiento cosa que extraño bastante a los dos hermanos, los llevaron a un lugar apartado y de improvisto los besaron, Masao y Kazuo notaron como la cara de las gemelas se humedecia por lagrimas

¿Qué os pasa? Contádnoslo

Con esto… nosotros hemos terminado

Que?

Que sintiendolo mucho, ya… ya no podemos seguir amandoos

Pero por que…?-Pero salieron corriendo y ellos no podian salir del recinto…

Las gemelas llegaron a casa de Aome y se echaron a llorar, les dolio la cara de desilusion de los gemelos y la reacción al ver el corte de la cara de Aome, todo por salvarles la vida…pero ellas no podrían volver a mirarlso a la cara…llamaron a telefono en cuestion, el hombre sono feliz y les mando ir a un bar en un mal barrio a las seis de la tarde… decidieron hacer lo que les ordenaba, pero no se dieron cuenta que las seguían dos gemelso con el corazon roto.

Las chicas se vistieron serias tapando formas y siluetas, los gemelos las siguieron a una distancia lo bastante grande como para que ellas no los vieran, al verlas entrar en ese sitio notaron un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Ellas estaban muy asustadas el hombre que las había llamado las miraba lascivamente y por su físico era muy feo, pero grande como un caballo y fuerte como un toro, no vieron al otro hombre que les hizo oler cloroformo.

Rato después con dolor de cabeza se despertaron en un cuarto sucio y oscuro, los hombre las miraban con lujuria y cuando ya les iban a poner la mano encima un objeto cayó sobre las cabezas de los dos delincuentes y los dejaron inconscientes.

Kazuo y Masao se quedaron sentados en el suelo al lado de las dos jóvenes tenían algunos moratones y sangraban Masao por la ceja y Kazuo por el labio

-¿Por qué…?

-¿No creeríais que os íbamos a dejar ir sin una explicación convincente, verdad?

-…

-¿Fue por ellos?- los gemelos desataban a las chicas y las sacaban por un apuerta trasera hasta que necesitaron descansar.

-Si...nosotras no queríamos en verdad, os lo juramos, nos decian que os íban a matar…y la verdad…

-¿La verdad qué?

-Es mejor veros en brazos de otras mujeres aunque nos odieis toda la vida que muertos por obstinación

- Yo preferiria estar muerto que con otra mujer

-Nos enfadasteis mucho, creimos que todo habia sido un juego

-¿Cómo pudisteis pensar eso?

-La forma de decirlo…fue como si hubiesemos sido el hombre al que se llama cuando tu pareja no cumple o algo así.

-Pues no es verdad, ¿Nos creeis capaces de hacer algo así?

- No…pero…

-¿pero que? Esas dos inglesas ya se fueron ahora estamos mi hermana y yo, NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS COMO ELLAS- las dos se fueron, y los gemelos notaron como habían metido la pata…

Las dos llegaron a sus casa y se fueron a dormir no se lo creían ni ellas…ellas no serian capaces de hacer algo así…

Masao y Kazuo intentaron hablar con ellas pero o el teléfono comunicaba o no lo cogían, ya dispuestos a pedirles perdón fueron a su universidad y las esperaron hasta la hora de salir.

Las vieron con una cara triste, y ni los miraron, solo pasaron a su lado. Las tomaron de las manos y se disculparon, ellas solo respondían débilmente a sus disculpas, luego tras ser perdonados las besaron en esos labios que tanto les gustaba y ellas e acurrucaron en su pecho


End file.
